The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Known internal combustion engine systems combust mixtures of air and fuel in cylinders to generate mechanical power that drives pistons and thus generates torque. Engine control systems control engine operation to generate engine power that is responsive to an operator torque request while accounting for fuel economy and emissions requirements. Known engine control systems monitor control and operating parameters to estimate or otherwise determine an engine mass airflow and control engine fueling.
Engine fueling is controlled by determining the engine mass airflow, determining a cylinder air charge for an individual cylinder based thereon, and calculating a preferred mass of fuel that corresponds to the cylinder air charge to meet the operator torque request in view of fuel economy and emissions requirements.